


mock the meat it feeds on

by covetsubjugation



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bottom Eggsy, Dirty Talk, Eggsy is a Little Shit, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harry Hart Lives, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Eggsy, Pining, Pining Harry, Smut, Top Harry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants Eggsy to be the last thing he sees at night and the first thing he sees in the morning. He wants to be the one Eggsy comes home to every day.He wants to be the one on the receiving end of Eggsy’s flirting, not just during a mission but every day. He wants to know everything about Eggsy. He wants Eggsy to know everything about him.</p><p>Fuckity fuckity fuck.</p><p>He's in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mock the meat it feeds on

**Author's Note:**

> Looked who just watched Kingsman.

What really started it all was that one honeypot mission. Their mark was the 50 year old Lord Henry, yet another arsehole hell bent on trying to destroy the world and become supreme controller or whatever his fucked up fantasies were. God, you would think people would stop trying to rule the world after the first few _hundred_ had failed.

To be completely honest, Lord Henry’s plan was laughably slipshod. It would collapse in on itself within its first few seconds of operation and if their intel was correct, Lord Henry would have about the same amount of knowledge as a dead goldfish as to how to get his plan to work again. This was really more for show, a warning to others who had the same smart idea.

Stop fucking with the world.

Lucky for them, the mission was simple enough. Sleep with the man, steal his barely functional plan and take it back to Merlin for him to dispose of securely. All Kingsman agents had already been trained in what to do in such missions. Apart from the newly instated Galahad, most agents already had experience working honeypot missions. Harry himself was sure he could complete one in his sleep.

However, this time, he was not the one sleeping with the man. Galahad, _Eggsy_ , was.

Lord Henry had a penchant of sleeping with attached partners. The gender did not matter, what did was if there was a someone waiting for them back home. And if said someone was waiting for them in the next room, that would only sweeten the deal.

They had made sure to be seen together at all times. Eggsy clinging on to Harry, Harry with one possessive hand on the small of Eggsy’s back. The closer they were, the more desirable a target they made for Lord Henry.

“Target?” Eggsy whispers into Harry’s ear, his lips close enough to brush the side of his ear.

“Hmm,” Harry hums, moving his face just so for Eggsy to kiss his cheek. From the corner of his eye, he could see Lord Henry with his eyes fixed on Eggsy, a calculating look on his face. He indulges in a sudden urge before he is really aware of what he is doing, turning his head so as to kiss Eggsy on the lips.

Moving back, but still close enough that they looked intimate, he answered, “Engaged. Currently staring at you from the bar.”

A smirk lit up on Eggsy’s face. “Need a drink, darling?” he asked, loud enough for those around them to hear. At Harry’s nod, he winked before turning around to make his way through the crowd to the bar. The moment Eggsy reached the bar, Lord Henry sidled up to him. Harry watched as their target’s hands reached up to touch Eggsy on his hips, easily turning him so they faced each other.

The casual touch had something flare up within him, something which only worsened as he watched Lord Henry lean even closer to Eggsy. His hand was starting to crawl up Eggsy’s leg, a slow moment as he whispered into the younger boy’s ear. He could see Eggsy laugh, his body language hesitant but showing definite interest.

“Good work, Eggsy,” he murmurs under his breath, side eying the wrinkled hand covered with age spots moving higher and higher.

Lord Henry’s hand was almost to the point where leg became hip before Eggsy nodded shyly at him. Harry forces down the urge to stomp over and rip the triumphant smile off Lord Henry’s face and reports in to Merlin.

“Merlin, this is Arthur. Galahad has engaged the target and is currently being lead upstairs.”

“Good work,” comes the reply. “Arthur, make your excuses and head up to your own room. Prepare for extraction. Galahad, do what you need to do.”

*

There is no denying that he is a little bit in lust with the boy. But he can’t be the only one. There is something raw about Eggsy, something about the way he smirks when he catches his eye that’s got Harry feeling a little bit tight in his trousers. And there’s no denying that Eggsy cleans up well in his Kingsman suit, when he’s all crisp lines and sharp angles.

However, none of that really explains why his knuckles are turning white around the edges of his tab. While Eggsy has kindly removed his glasses and set them on the nightstand, by some fortunate or unfortunate incident, depending on how you look at it, Harry can still clearly see him getting fucked.

Eggsy in his own right is already a very uninhibited individual. But now as Harry is watching him lose control, he would swear he has never seen anything more beautiful.

“Yes yes yes,” Eggsy chants, a low moan escaping him. Lord Henry is draped over his back, hips pistoning wildly.

There is a red flush crawling up Eggsy’s chest, and purple bruises are blossoming across his neck and hips. His hair flops over into his eyes and Eggsy pushes back against every thrust. The sound and sight of skin slapping against skin is obscene but Harry can’t bring himself to look away.

Then Lord Henry raises his hand and brings it down against Eggsy’s bum and Harry sees _red_. Because how dare he? How dare he hit Eggsy like he is a whore he picked off the street? How dare he treat Eggsy like that when Eggsy is so clearly-

Eggsy is moaning even louder now, words flowing out of his mouth. “C’mon, c’mon,” he groans. “Give it to me, give it to me, harder, _harder_.”

Lord Henry finishes with a shout, clutching onto Eggsy’s hips. He collapses onto his side, breath heavy as he pants. His eyes flutter as his heart rate slows and it isn’t long before he falls asleep.

Harry sees Eggsy ensure that the mark is out cold before he slips out of bed. He pulls on his clothes and his glasses are settled back onto his face as he copies the plans off Lord Henry’s computer and deletes the original. It takes less than a minute before Eggsy makes his escape and Merlin is ordering them to get to the extraction point.

He next sees Eggsy as he clambers into the car several streets away from Lord Henry’s party. “Good job,” he says mildly and Eggsy sends him a self-satisfied smirk accompanied by a shrug. “Nothing really,” he says. “But Harry, next time _you_ sleep with the guy, yeah?”

He sends a confused glance Eggsy’s way, who has settled himself down comfortably within the car. “Guy was terrible in bed,” he explains. “Couldn’t fuck to save his life.”

Harry tries to hide how pleased he is by the comment.

*

He doesn’t really have the chance to talk to Eggsy much over the next few weeks. Eggsy is sent on various missions across the globe and he, being Arthur, gets to be stuck behind a desk and do nothing but paperwork.

After he finds himself staring at the latest stack of forms he needs to fill out, the words blurring into nonsensical rubbish before his eyes, he finds himself begging Merlin to be sent out on a mission.

Merlin simply shakes his head fondly and assigns him to a mission with Lancelot and Galahad.

This time, the mission is anything about simple, involving assassinations and political scandals and corrupt officials and just about everything else. He wouldn’t have minded so much if it was just him and Eggsy, chasing down the baddies with Eggsy constantly making quips along the way.

He has nothing against Lancelot, she is certainly a capable agent. What Eggsy lacks in grace and style, Lancelot has it in spades.

He is aware she is an attractive woman, an attractive _young_ woman. And Eggsy is also an attractive young man so he supposes it is only natural that they flirt. But do they have to do it over the group line?

“Hey Roxy,” he hears Eggsy tease. “How was the latest honeypot? Was he any good?”

“Oh Eggsy,” Lancelot purrs back. “You know he was nothing compared to you.”

The sudden implication that the two agents were sleeping together throws him. His fingers clutch even tighter around the gun in his hand.

“Oh really?” Eggsy says back, the smirk is clear in his voice. “Did he have your legs up around your head? I know that’s the way you like it.”

There is a short pause as Harry hears gunfire from Lancelot’s side. There’s the sound of bone cracking before she replies, not sounding in the least out of breath, “No he did not. He did something to my arse, made my eyes water.”

“Did he even get you to pant?”

“Not even close.”

What they say next is lost under the sound of gunfire as Harry aims and fires at the private army converging on him. Blood splashes around, he neatly sidesteps a growing puddle as he flings the handheld grenade towards the ever decreasing group of soldiers. There is a roar as the grenade explodes and Harry ducks down. Once the roar dies down and Harry can hear the voices in his earpiece again, he hears the exasperated Scottish lilt of Merlin.

“You do understand Arthur and I can hear you two. Save the talk for the bedroom.”

He thanks whoever is listening upstairs for the omniscient Merlin. He isn’t sure he could have remained a gentleman if he was the one forced to shut the conversation down.

*

It was almost a tradition really between him and Eggsy. A dinner together, usually at a place of  his choice, celebrating a mission well done. But on the plane, just as Harry steps out of the bathroom after he has freshened up, he sees Eggsy throw him an apologetic smile. His stomach drops a little at his smile and drops a whole lot more at what Eggsy says after.

“Harry, I know we got a thing and all and everything, but me and Roxy are gonna get a bite to eat instead. You wanna come?”

There is the sudden understanding that he has been rejected in favour of Lancelot. He isn’t going to tag along with the duo, like some sad old man. His eyes flick to Lancelot just the once, only to see that her eyes are already fixed steadily on him. He conjures up a smile from nowhere.

“It’s alright, Galahad. I’m afraid I am busy tonight too. We will do it another time then.”

Eggsy’s smile brightens up a touch. “Really, Harry? Thanks!” He turns his back to walk back to the seat next to Lancelot, whose questioning eyes remain on him until Eggsy sits back down next to her.

*

He returns back home alone after he has been debriefed by Merlin. The change from an Eggsy filled evening to Eggsy-less one is definitely not a welcome one. He finds himself, for once, at a loss about what to do. He sits on his sofa and twiddles his thumbs. He turns on the telly and flicks it back off. Any sound that isn’t Eggsy’s voice is undesirable. He makes himself a drink. He doesn’t want to drink it.

His mind drifts to the thought of Eggsy and Lancelot together. It is certainly late enough in the evening for them to have finished their meal. Do they linger at the restaurant, simply talking? Are they returning home? Does Eggsy walk her home? Does he leave her at the doorstep? Or does he not?

Fingers tighten around his glass of whiskey at the thought of them together. At the thought of Eggsy leaning into kiss her. At the thought of Eggsy sleeping with her. Do they really know each other as intimately as that? Does Lancelot get the honour of seeing Eggsy lose those last vestiges of control? Does she get to know what _makes_ Eggsy lose that control? Does she understand what it’s like to be the one who Eggsy lets himself be vulnerable around?

The glass leaves his hand before he realises it. It shatters against the wall and he watches the brown liquid stain the wallpaper. The doorbell rings. He watches the alcohol drip down the wall for one more second before he pivots on his heel and goes to open the door.

Eggsy stands on the other side, J.B panting happily next to him.

“Hi,” he says. “Can I come in?”

Dumbly, he nods and stands aside. Eggsy walks in, J.B trots. Eggsy spots the shattered mess on the floor and raises an eyebrow at him.

Harry finally finds his wits. “A mere accident.”

“Sure,” Eggsy answered, clearly not believing him. His eyes are examining the splatter pattern and Harry feels a vague sense of pride at his observation skills.

“Why are you here?”

“Oh,” Eggsy smiles. “So I was talking to Roxy just now and she made this reference to Pretty Woman? I didn’t get it yeah and I was thinking about it while walking J.B so I thought that I might as well go see you and have you pop my Pretty Woman cherry.”

He could say no, admonish Eggsy for popping around without even checking to see if he was free. But he can’t bring himself to do that, can’t bring himself to separate himself from the boy when he came over so willingly. So he simply smiles back and puts the disc on.

*

They are an hour into the movie when the weight next to him shifts. Harry turns to see what Eggsy has done, only to be greeted by his head plopping onto his shoulder, fast asleep.

Eggsy’s warmth seeps into his skin. He smells like soap and cigarette smoke, not the most common pairing but to him, it smells enticing. His arms cradle J.B close to him, the puppy snuggling into his chest.

Something grows in his chest, warm and deep. He wants to press a kiss into Eggsy’s hair and allow himself to fall asleep with Eggsy’s scent and heat seeping into him. He wants every evening to be like this. He wants Eggsy to be the last thing he sees at night and the first thing he sees in the morning. He wants to be the one Eggsy comes home to every day. He wants their dinner tradition to be something expected and granted. He wants to be the one on the receiving end of Eggsy’s flirting, not just during a mission but every day. He wants to be the one to know what makes Eggsy gasp and moan. He wants to be the one to know what makes Eggsy come the fastest. He wants to know everything about Eggsy. He wants Eggsy to know everything about him.

Oh fuck.

He isn’t in lust, he is in love.

Fuckity fuckity _fuck_.

*

He leaves early for work the next day. He left a note for Eggsy, explaining that something came up and he has to leave early. He barely stops himself from writing ‘I love you’ at the end.

He isn’t the first one at work, Merlin is. He stops by Merlin’s desk, fully intending to simply ask for the paperwork he needs to handle but the words coming out of his mouth instead are, “Send me on another mission.”

Merlin’s glasses glint in the artificial light as he stares up at Harry. “You just got back from one,” he says. “Why so eager?”

He isn’t sure what to answer so all that comes out is a gustily exhaled sigh.

The corners of Merlin’s mouth twitch. “Oh,” he simply says.

His head snaps up. “Oh?” he demands. “What do you mean ‘oh’? Did you know about this?”

“It was kind of obvious, Harry, that you were head over heels for the boy. No one stares at another person for such long periods of time.”

He curses himself for being so obvious. If Eggsy knew about this, he isn’t sure how to face him anymore.

“Oh don’t worry, Eggsy doesn’t know,” Merlin assures him.

“That’s not really very assuring, Merlin.”

The man simply shakes his head and turns to the various computers around him. “I’ve got a mission in Singapore,” he says. “Try to do it well, they don’t take well to security threats.”

*

The mission goes tits up the minute he sets foot in the country. While he is thankful for the small country’s land mass, less places for the terrorist to hide, it still doesn’t change the fact that this particular terrorist is good at what he does.

Unluckily for him, Harry is _very_ good at what he does.

So the mission ends with the two of them shooting at each other, lost within the foliage of the forest. Fired bullets end up embedded in the tree trunks, less so in the actual target. Chips of tree bark keep showering down on them, making it all the more harder to see.

Harry fires twice, curses as the bullet hits a tree once again. He dodges the one heading towards him, ducking behind another tree. He is doomed to remain here, firing bullets that don’t find their mark unless he is thinks of something quick.

The tree vibrates as bullets strike the trunk again, and as the leaves rain down on his face, he gets a idea. He risks peeking out around the tree trunk, locating where the terrorist is and he makes a run for the next tree. From there, he sights the heavy tree branch above the guy’s head and shoots it.

There is a loud cracking sound before the branch gives way. The terrorist looks up and gives a loud cry. His finger presses down on the trigger and the gun fires just as the tree branch lands on top of his head.

Harry feels the red hot sensation a full second before the pain sets in. He claps his hand to his neck and moves it to find that his hand is covered in blood.

“Merlin!” he calls.

The man’s calm voice answers him. “Good work Arthur,” he says. “The local authorities have been alerted and are currently moving towards you. Head north-east for your extraction. How serious are your injuries?”

The blood is definitely flowing fast enough for him to worry. He keeps his hand clamped down on the wound and answers shortly, “Bad.”

The clicking of tongue answers him. “Do you think you can make it to the extraction point?” Merlin asks.

Harry pushes himself to his feet, the blood loss has made him dizzy but he sets off towards the north-east. He barely makes it five steps before he stumbles, black spots appearing in his vision. “Nope.”

“Alright then, extraction is heading towards you instead. Hang on, Arthur.”

His only response is for his eyes to roll back into his head.

*

He could be honest, Harry thinks. He could just confess point-blank to his feelings for Eggsy.

But he doesn’t think he could handle the rejection.

He doesn’t need the smile on Eggsy’s face to turn from a welcoming one to one of wariness and pity. He doesn’t need Eggsy to feel burdened by a 54 year old man, one’s whose hair was turning grey at the temples, whose face was starting to show hateful lines of age.

To be fairly honest, he is lonely. A Kingsman does lead a dangerous life, each mission could potentially be their last. And not to mention, it wasn’t exactly the kind of lifestyle you would discuss over a meal. So he hasn’t made much friends in or outside of work.

Merlin could be considered one, but he wouldn’t ask him to go for a drink at a pub. He is merely acquaintances with the rest of the Kingsman and now that he is Arthur, there are new lines that he cannot cross.

Of course, he has crossed all these lines when it comes to Eggsy. He doubts all his predecessors have made a habit of dining with the youngest member of the team. He doubts even more that they have thoughts about fucking said youngest member.

He doesn’t want to cross that one final line. Because more than anything, more than he needs Eggsy to be his lover, his partner, his boyfriend, he needs Eggsy to be his friend.

*

When he wakes up in the hospital, he wishes that there isn’t a flutter in his chest at the sight of Eggsy folded up in the uncomfortable chair, sleeping. He looks down and his heart nearly stops when he sees Eggsy’s hand resting on top of his. His hand must twitch because Eggsy immediately flies awake, eyes locking onto his.

“Thank God,” he breathes and Eggsy holds on tighter onto his hand.

He can’t say a word because he is still transfixed by the sight of Eggsy holding his hand.

The boy clears his throat.

“Look Harry,” Eggsy begins. “You can’t keep doing that yeah? You can’t just fucking fuck off in the middle of the night and just leave a fucking note before you go get shot. Don’t make Merlin be the one to tell me you died.”

He stares right at Harry and his face crumbles a bit.

“I’ve watched you nearly die twice,” he says, each word slow and enunciated in his mouth. “You can’t keep doing this to me.”

And under Harry’s wide eyes, he bends his head down and presses his lips against his hand.

*

Turns out Eggsy was in love with Harry too. Since the very first day in the bar. He just hasn’t dared to say anything either.

“What changed your mind?” Harry asked as they walk down the street back to his home.

“Roxy,” Eggsy answers as he tightens his hand around Harry’s. “She knew I fancied you so she kept bugging me. Didn’t really hit me that I should definitely tell you until you almost died.”

He manages to catch the glance that Harry shoots him and bullies him up against the wall.

“There’s no need to be jealous,” he breathes, the corner of his mouth tilting up in a smirk. He presses kisses along Harry’s neck and how is it that he can already barely think straight?

“You,” he stutters. “You slept with her. You slept with Lancelot.”

Eggsy stops and Harry nearly groans. “Roxy? I never slept with Roxy,” he says. Realisation dawns on his face. “It’s about the flirting innit? We were just joshing really, I don’t like her that way.”

“But,” he continues slyly. “I do like _you_ in that _way_ , if you catch me.”

His lips are back against Harry’s neck and this time Harry does groan. Eggsy has a very clever mouth, which just makes him thinking about where else he wants that mouth.

His hands are currently resting on Eggsy’s hips but they slip around to his arse as Eggsy edges closer to him. His entire body rests along his and Harry can feel that Eggsy is hard beneath his trousers.

Then Eggsy steps away.

He nearly whines from the lack of contact but the rush of cool air wakes him up. Oh God, they are in _public_. Harry’s cheeks burn and Eggsy looks extremely proud.

“C’mon Harry,” he purrs. “Take me home.”

*

The moment they’re back at his house and the door closes, Harry pushes Eggsy up against it. Their teeth clack together and they bump noses but Harry has never felt so _satisfied_.

Eggsy has already unbuttoned his suit jacket and is sliding his hands up Harry’s body. His tongue slips inside Harry’s mouth and it’s a clever little thing, a flick or two here and there, and Harry’s trousers are definitely too tight now.

He has a hand buried in Eggsy’s hair, the other sliding around to grope his arse.

“If you always kiss like this,” he pants, “I can see why our marks are so eager to jump into bed with you.”

“Fuck Harry, don’t talk about them now,” Eggsy says and his mouth moves from his to his ear lobe. His teeth catch gently on it and Harry has never thought of his ear lobe as a particularly sexy place but he is certainly being proven wrong. He groans, and he bends his head down to press his own lips against Eggsy’s neck. He worries the pale skin between his teeth and Eggsy has let go off his ear to pant heavily and the sound is so erotic that Harry can’t help but grin. He nips a little to see what Eggsy would do.

“Fuck!” the resulting groan sends a jolt right down to his groin and warm breath puffs along his neck. “Don’t tease, Harry,” Eggsy begs. He rocks his hips and now it is Harry’s turn to groan at the feeling of Eggsy’s cock sliding against his own.

“Ask for it, Eggsy.”

“Harry, _fuck me_.”

He has heard the phrase many times in his life but none of them sounds as hot as it does coming from Eggsy’s lips. He grabs Eggsy’s hand and they both sprint upstairs for the bedroom. Their oxfords are left behind on the stairs with a loud thump, suit jackets thrown over the banisters.

“I want to do very ungentlemanly things to you,” Harry declares.

“Then stop talking and _do them_.”

They don’t have the patience for fiddly buttons so their shirts are torn open, with buttons scattering everywhere on the floor. Fingers scramble for belts and Harry has just got his undone before Eggsy drops on his knees in front on him.

All air leaves his lungs at the sight of Eggsy on his knees before him, eyes glinting mischievously, one hand slowly gliding the zipper down.

“Eggsy,” he gasps out and the younger man simply grins at him before swallowing Harry straight down. And oh, Eggsy’s mouth is as clever as he had teased, slurping and sucking at him before pulling off to press a gentle kiss to the head. Harry watches as a bead of precome wells up, only for Eggsy to lean it and lick it off.

He is closer than he’d like to be and as much as he wants to stay within the warm wet heat of Eggsy’s mouth, he doesn’t want to come this way so he coaxes Eggsy off his cock, who honest to God pouts.

“You’re fantastic,” Harry praises. “But I don’t want to come this way.” Now he pulls off Eggsy’s own belt and it’s his turn to tug down the zipper. He reaches within Eggsy’s pants and wraps his hand around his cock. He pulls up slowly and god, does it give him a rush to see Eggsy start panting immediately.

“I want to fuck you.”

“Then do it! What are you waitin’ for, a fucking engraved invitation?”

He smirks and twists his wrist, relishing in the subsequent gasp. “Language, Eggsy,” he muses but he does. He pushes Eggsy down on the bed and reaches over to the nightstand, fishing out the bottle of lube stashed within.

He coats his fingers liberally with the slick substance. “Tell me if I hurt you,” he warns.

“Hurry _up_ you bastard!”

Harry pushes in, one finger breeching the puckered hole. The choked off gasp is music to his ears.

“More,” Eggsy is begging now as he pushes back against his finger and Harry obliges, pulling out his finger to return with two. He gently scissors them apart, stretching Eggsy for his cock. He angles his fingers upward, searching-

“Harry!”

Got it. So he massages Eggsy’s prostate until the younger man is almost sobbing. His hands clutch at the sheets below him, rocking back to meet the pressure from Harry’s fingers. A mixture of Harry’s name and expletives flow from Eggsy’s mouth until Harry finally removes his fingers and presses his cock slightly against the hole. He waits for the magic word before he moves.

“Please, please, please” and he presses in slowly and Eggsy’s so relaxed he is seated in one slow thrust. He doesn’t realise his eyes are closed until he opens them to see Eggsy beneath him. His hair flops into his eyes, the pupils heavily dilated and his lips are cherry red from biting down in an attempt to keep quiet and he is so beautiful that Harry can’t help but to lean down and kiss him.

He knows now what Eggsy looks like when he loses those last vestiges of control and it’s everything he ever wanted.

Harry speeds up the movements of his hips, angling them so he can hit Eggsy’s prostate with every thrust. Moans spill out into the air and heat is curling low in his groin and he knows it isn’t long until he comes.

It doesn’t seem like it will take very long for Eggsy either and he is right because Eggsy starts babbling within the next minute.

“I loved you from the minute I saw you,” he gasps out. “Wanted to drop to my knees right there and then and have you fuck my mouth. Wanted to see what you look like with all your sex hair and shit.”

Harry’s hips stutter and Eggsy begs “don’t stop, don’t stop” so prettily.

“Only flirted with Roxy cus I wanted you to be jealous. Hoped that you’d just snap and bend me over and take me. Wanted you to bend me over the table in your office and fuck me hard. Wanted to _ride_ you in your office, Christ.”

Harry pants harder now and he is so close to coming, Eggsy’s fantasies painting lurid images behind his lids. He can imagine it, Eggsy coming to his office and locking the door, the younger man bouncing up and down on his cock, the sound of flesh against flesh.

“Come for me, Harry,” Eggsy begs and he does, painting the inside of the one he loves white. Eggsy follows straight after, thick streaks covering their stomachs and chests.

They lay down side by side, chests heaving with exertion. Harry looks over at Eggsy only to see the young man already looking back at him. He can’t stop the smile growing on his face and he rolls over to pull Eggsy’s face to his and kiss him.

“I love you,” he says.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so be gentle. Constructive criticism would be gladly appreciated.
> 
> And before you ask, yes Henry and Harry are very similar looking and that is a big no-no in writing, having two similar character names, but it is meant to be a representation of how Harry can't get what he want (i.e Eggsy) despite being so close. Similar ages and names and all that jazz.
> 
> Sorry, I'm a lit kid. Can't really turn this off.
> 
> And if you got my little nod to How To Get Away With Murder, kudos to you!
> 
> Feel free to come by my [tumblr](http://www.bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) and say hi!


End file.
